Volver a empezar
by Cristy1994
Summary: Daryl no sólo logra rescatar a Beth de aquel hospital, sino que también consigue empezar a aceptar sus sentimientos por ella. Porque Alejandría les brinda la maravillosa oportunidad de volver a empezar, de tener un lugar al que poder llamar hogar.


**NA :** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, hoy traigo algo un poco diferente. No es ni Harry Potter ni Crepúsculo. Es ni más ni menos que de The Walking Dead.  
Me apunté a un concurso de OS de una página de Facebook llamada "The Walking Dead: Daryl and Beth", y resulta que mi aportación quedó en primer lugar :)  
Estoy tan contenta que quise compartirlo por aquí.  
Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Volver a empezar**

* * *

Daryl se quedó observando cómo aquellos extraños salían por la puerta. Todavía seguía con la guardia alta con aquella gente, a pesar de que habían confesado desde el principio que les habían estado espiando durante un tiempo y que les abrían las puertas de su Comunidad –Alejandría, creyó recordar–, porque necesitaban de sus habilidades de supervivencia. Pero llevaban allí escasas horas, y numerosas experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo, desvió los ojos hacia las cestas que habían dejado sobre la mesa del salón de aquella casa, ahora suya. Una estaba repleta de comida, desde latas de conserva hasta fruta fresca. En la otra había ropa, aparentemente nueva. Arrugó la nariz. La que se suponía que era para él parecía bastante fea, además de incómoda. ¿Quién mierda vestiría con pantalones ajustados y camisa de botones en un apocalipsis zombie?  
Dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa, cogiendo la cesta metálica con una mano y volcando su contenido sobre ella con brusquedad. Luego, apartó el cesto a un lado sin miramientos.  
Empezó a revolver en ella, buscando con esmero algo que pudiera servirle, pero el contacto repentino de sus dedos con unas braguitas negras le hizo estremecer involuntariamente.  
Puso las manos en el filo de la mesa, apoyándose en ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Desde que habían rescatado a Beth de aquel jodido hospital se había vuelto un tanto… sobreprotector. Demasiado, a decir verdad. Y lo cierto era que no podía explicarlo, porque ni él mismo entendía su comportamiento.

O no quería entenderlo.

Porque el mundo se había ido a la mierda. Porque ya no se podía querer a nadie. Porque cualquiera podía morir en cualquier momento.

Por eso él había estado reprimiendo lo que fuera que sentía cuando ella se acercaba, por eso se había mostrado reacio a admitir que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella tuviera razón cuando dijo que la extrañaría cuando se fuera.

Porque sí que lo había hecho, desde el momento en el que vio aquel coche alejarse, desde el instante en el que, exhausto, había caído al duro y frío suelo pensando que no la volvería a ver.  
Joder, sí. La había extrañado. Y ahora no sabía cómo controlar esa parte de él que se negaba a separarse de ella.

El sonido de la caldera cesó por completo, dándole a entender que había terminado de ducharse. Con otro profundo suspiro volvió a erguirse, tomando aquellas braguitas, además de lo que parecía un pijama de mujer, y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Las subió con pesadez, y una vez arriba, caminó hacia el baño.  
La puerta estaba entreabierta, saliendo de su interior algo de vapor. La golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces.

—Pasa —dijo una voz desde el interior.

Daryl empujó la puerta con la mano y dio un par de pasos hacia la caldeada habitación.

—Han traído ropa limpia —comentó.

—Eso es genial —respondió ella.

Él asintió, tratando de no levantar la vista hacia ella mientras dejaba las prendas sobre el lavabo… pero aquellas braguitas negras resbalaron del montón y cayeron al suelo.

Ambos se apresuraron a agacharse para recogerlas, y sus manos tropezaron sobre la fina y delicada tela. Sus miradas se encontraron a través del denso vaho, haciéndoles sentir un intenso ardor en su interior.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por el rubio pelo de la chica. Algunas recorrían su pecho y morían en la empapada toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. Otras golpeaban el suelo con fuerza, junto a ellos.

Daryl observó el momento en el que ella entreabrió los labios lentamente, mirando los suyos con ojos embelesados. Como había hecho anteriormente en un par de ocasiones, Beth se acercó lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Pero Daryl respondió igual que las otras veces, frunciendo el ceño y separándose.

Frustrada, Beth recogió las braguitas y se levantó del suelo con apremio.

—Me voy con mi hermana —dijo con rotundidad.

—Beth…

Ella lo observó levantarse mientras recogía la ropa del lavabo con irritación. Luego, caminó hacia la puerta con decisión, pero Daryl la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

—No te vayas —dijo.

—¿Para qué? —respondió ella—. ¿Para poder seguir jugando conmigo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él, confuso.

—Me gustas, Daryl —confesó ella, tratando de soltarse de su agarre—. Me gustas mucho. Y lo sabes. Y sé que yo a ti también —dijo, quebrándosele la voz—. Pero también sé que detrás de esa imperturbable fachada tienes miedo, y no voy a dejar que me lastimes sólo porque eres un cobarde.

Él apretó los dedos alrededor de su brazo con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —espetó con brusquedad.

—Tal vez no a los muertos, pero sí a los vivos —bramó ella, manteniéndole la mirada.

—Eso es ridículo —bufó él.

—¿Sí? ¿Vas a decirme que no tienes miedo de lo que puedan pensar los demás si tú y yo…?

—No tengo miedo a nada —repitió, interrumpiéndola a propósito.

—Te conozco, Dixon —dijo ella, clavando los ojos en los suyos con intensidad—. Aunque no hace falta conocerte para saberlo. Lo tienes grabado a fuego en tu mirada. Sé que tienes miedo de sentir.

Él aflojó su agarré de manera inconsciente, permitiendo que ella pudiera liberarse con un firme movimiento de brazo.  
Beth le dedicó una última mirada antes de volverse y salir por la puerta.

Daryl apretó los puños a sus costados.  
¿Miedo? ¿Él, que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo? ¿Él, que se había enfrentado a cosas peores que los caminantes? ¿Él, que había estado dispuesto a luchar siempre que había sido necesario?

No, él no tenía miedo. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerla entrar en razón… Pero se dio cuenta de lo tremendamente equivocado que estaba en el mismo momento en el que se giró y la vio de espaldas a él, dejando que la toalla resbalara por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. En el preciso instante en el que apreció su completa desnudez entendió lo que ella había querido decir. Así, de repente.  
Sí, tenía miedo. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Y aunque había estado negándolo, había estado temiendo ese momento mucho tiempo. Porque sabía que la perdía a medida que ella deslizaba las braguitas negras por su pálida piel.  
Porque se iría. Porque ya lo estaba haciendo.  
Y eso le aterrorizaba más que una horda de zombies tras él mientras caminaba hacia el final de un callejón sin salida.

«—Sabes que no puedes retenerme a la fuerza —Las palabras que Beth le había susurrado unos días después de su rescate, tumbados sobre la hierba mientras todos dormían a su alrededor, resonaron de repente en su cabeza—. Pero también sabes cómo puedes hacer que me quede».

No supo en qué momento había decidido empezar a caminar, pero de pronto se encontró inhalando el fresco olor de su pelo mientras deslizaba unas cuidadosas manos por sus caderas. Sintió un leve sobresalto por su parte, pero no hizo ademán de alejarse. Y él tampoco lo haría… Porque no volvería a perderla. No por miedo.

Así que acarició unos segundos la piel de su bajo vientre antes de atravesar la frontera de aquellas bragas con sus dedos. Beth tragó saliva mientras Daryl iba bajando con delicadeza. Las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por su cuerpo provocaban en su interior un ardor incontrolable. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Ya casi estaba. Ya casi había llegado.

Para cuando aquellos dedos rozaron su sexo éste ya estaba completamente húmedo, lo que provocó que la erección que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda se hiciera aún más pronunciada.  
Daryl recorrió sus partes con los dedos, empapándose de su flujo antes de deslizarlos hacia su clítoris para masajearlo suavemente. La excitación de Beth le excitaba sobremanera, y el bulto en su entrepierna empezó a clamar por ser liberado cuanto antes.

—Túmbate —susurró él unos segundos más tarde, sacando la mano del interior de las braguitas.

Ella se giró, clavando su mirada en él un momento. Se estaba quitando la chupa. Beth, con el torso completamente desnudo, observó cómo la tiraba a un lado y empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa negra. Entonces, lejos de obedecer sus órdenes, se arrodilló frente a él y se mordió un labio mientras sus manos empezaban a desabrocharle el cinturón. Cuando él terminó de quitarse la camisa, ella ya le había bajado los pantalones.  
Daryl dejó escapar un débil gemido a medida que ella deslizaba sus boxers hacia abajo con cuidado, dejando al descubierto su miembro completamente erecto.

Beth lo miró mientras salvaba la distancia hasta su cuerpo. Él cerró los ojos con el contacto de su boca. Ella se dejó llevar, Daryl enredó los dedos en su pelo y ambos se olvidaron de todo de repente. Escaparon por un momento del mundo que les rodeaba y sus amenazas constantes, se evadieron de la muerte, de las armas, de la sangre y el miedo. Dejaron todo atrás, entregándose al ardor y la pasión que crecían en su interior.

Él la cargó, caminando hacia la pared más cercana y haciendo que su espalda pegara contra ella, besando la dulce piel de su cuello mientras apartaba la tela de las braguitas y entraba en ella lentamente.  
Beth apoyó la cabeza en la pared y rodeó su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo, dejó que un gemido trepara por su garganta y escapara al exterior. Él ya había llegado al final, provocando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca de repente. Un cúmulo de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, que se estremecía cada vez que aquellos labios que tanto había deseado se deslizaban con libertad por su cuerpo, húmedos y salvajes.

Beth abrió los ojos cuando su espalda dio con una superficie mullida repentinamente. Daryl se encontraba sobre ella en la cama, besando cada rinconcito de su piel mientras acariciaba sus pequeños senos con las manos. Poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia abajo, abarcando con sus besos zonas aún inexploradas… Su torso, sus manos, sus caderas, sus muslos…  
Retiró la única tela que evitaba su completa desnudez y se pasó la lengua por los ya empapados labios. Tenía delante el delicado origen de sus deseos. Apoyando los dedos índice y corazón sobre su clítoris y masajeándolo de nuevo con viveza, acercó el rostro a su sexo, pasándole la lengua por la vulva y abriendo los labios externos con ella. Beth estiró una mano y agarró el cabecero de la cama, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose un seno con la otra. No podía dejar de gemir, completamente extasiada de placer.

Sintiendo su miembro extremadamente excitado, Daryl se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos a cada lado de sus hombros. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró entreabriendo los labios a medida que lo sentía introduciéndose en ella de nuevo. Él empezó a moverse a un ritmo más veloz y ella rodó la cabeza sobre la almohada, concentrándose en aquella profunda y plácida sensación.

Él agarró sus piernas y las abrió un poco más, observando con excitación cómo entraba y salía de ella sobre las sábanas. Ella se mordía un labio mientras estiraba los brazos para que se acercara. Daryl volvió a recostarse sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en la desordenada melena rubia que yacía sobre la almohada, inhalando su aroma, impregnándose de ella.  
La presión de unos dedos clavados en su espalda le hizo volver a mirarla. Sudaba levemente y parecía estar conteniendo a duras penas el momento de acabar.  
Daryl suspiró, ambos estaban a punto. Sus cuerpos lo sabían. No podían soportar aquel ardor por más tiempo. Ella se llevó una mano al clítoris, masajeándolo con rapidez. Él agarró uno de sus pechos mientras hacía las embestidas más fuertes y precisas.

Los gemidos subieron de tono, el calor de sus cuerpos se hizo más latente, y ambos alcanzaron el clímax sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer sus vértebras una a una.  
Él se separó un poco para verla, ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Un pesado silencio inundó la habitación, interrumpido solamente por las respiraciones entrecortadas de aquellos amantes y los latidos del corazón. Él observaba el rubor de sus mejillas, ella el grosor de sus labios. Seguía deseándolo, ahora incluso con más fuerza… Pero aquel momento era demasiado hermoso para romperlo con palabras.

Daryl movió la mano para quitarle un mechón de la cara.  
Beth enredó los dedos en su pelo y lo atrajo hacia ella, besando sus labios.  
Y volvieron a empezar.

Porque podrían hacer aquello toda la noche, todo el día siguiente, toda la semana entera si hiciera falta. Porque acababan de descubrir que habían estado perdiendo el tiempo, que se deseaban mucho más de lo que gritaban sus miradas… Que mientras se enredaban en las sábanas el mundo entero era de ellos.


End file.
